


Apology For An Apocalypse

by gigglingkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Gen, I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam started the Apocalypse.  He's sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology For An Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts), [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/gifts).



> Originally posted September 2009 (beginning of Season 5). Spoilers for series to that point.
> 
> Posting for archive reasons as I really don't trust LJ not to go POOF one day.

Not being trusted grew old fast. Even worse was Dean ignoring the whole situation. It drove Sam nuts. Two solid weeks of no jobs and nothing but each other's company just made it unbearable.

They pulled into yet another cheap hotel and collapsed on yet another old mattress. Sam stared at the ceiling and counted the minutes. He had been awake for over twenty-one hours, but it had all been spent in the damn car. He tossed and turned in a vain attempt to get comfortable. The problem wasn't the bed. He wasn't tired now and needed to burn off some energy.

He looked at Dean, who seemed asleep already. Faster than normal, but he'd had a hell of a drive. Sam rattled the night stand slightly, but Dean's only reaction was to snore slightly.

 _Just great_ , Sam thought. He sighed and stared back at the ceiling.

After another ten minutes, he got up and grabbed his wallet. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to answer. Dean was standing up already and moving between him and the door. It was the final straw.

"I'm going for a _run_ , Dean. That's all. I can't sleep. You were. I didn't want to wake you." Sam didn't bother to keep the annoyance out of his tone. "Apparently I shouldn't have bothered."

Dean's jaw twitched, but he didn't react otherwise. He just went back towards his bed and picked up his shoes. "Hold up. I'll go with you."

"Oh come on! Dude. You've been driving for eighteen hours. You're exhausted."

Dean couldn't stop the reaction this time. His eyes locked on Sam's face suspiciously. "Why you suddenly so into solo midnight runs? Huh?"

Sam couldn't believe how childish he was being. "You don't trust me to take a run by myself?! Why - "

" _Why?!_ " Dean shouted, suddenly exploding into action and slamming up into him. "Seriously?! You're asking me why I don't trust you?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Sam? Do you not understand what you did?"

"I know, Dean! I know! The world is ending and it's my fault! You think I -"

"Screw the world, Sam. Dammit all to hell, you didn't trust me! Trust you?! You trusted _fucking Ruby_ over me."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Words couldn't break through his brother's dense skull, but Sam kept feeling the need to try. 

"This again? I know I fucked up. What do you want from me? I did it." Sam's arms waved vaguely in front of him as the entire scenario overwhelmed him. He couldn't get out the words anymore. 

The frustration at not having the words to express himself welled up. He heard himself yell out, " _Whoopsie_." 

There was dead silence for several seconds as they both contemplated that choice of words.

Dean's face was nearly convulsing from the emotional overload. He still looked mad enough to kill Sam, but also looked like he was about to laugh. With an extra dose of mad at Sam for making him laugh when he was so pissed off. When his eyebrows started moving independently from each other, Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing himself.

After several more moments of staring, Dean finally broke the silence. "Did you just say ' _whoopsie_ '?"

Sam felt the heat rise in his cheeks. A slightly hysterical giggle emerged. "Shut up."

Dean started to chuckle. And at the sound, Sam suddenly knew the word he'd been looking for. "Jerk."

Dean stopped chuckling and contemplated Sam with a smile. Finally he answered, "Bitch. You're a pussy who says ' _whoopsie_ '." 

A tightness Sam hadn't realized was there released in his chest. He threw back, "You're a... an ANGEL CONDOM!"

They stood there in the motel room blinking at each other. Then they laughed. They laughed so hard, they both ended up falling over on their beds. They ran out of air, and even then, they didn't stop laughing entirely. 

When they finally could breathe again, they were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by a thought I had during 501. Sam is just overwhelmed by what he's done that he keeps trying to get other people to react to it. It's easier than trying to find the words himself. Because really - how do you BEGIN to apologize for breaking your own body, damaging your humanity, breaking your family, trusting the wrong people, making all the wrong choices AND possibly destroying the entire human race along with yourself?
> 
> "Whoops" just doesn't seem to cover it - ya'know? And then there was this scene. And though I love it, I'd like to go on record as saying that if they actually did this on the show, I would HATE it. You can't just handwave that away. I like the route they took better.


End file.
